


"I Shot Chuck. What Have You Done Lately?"

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Sam Winchester, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mention Chuck Shurley, Mention Jack Kline, Porn With Plot, Post-Episode: s14e20 Moriah, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCEST**************************************************************SPOILER ALERTSEASON 14 FINALE**************************************************************Smut, Porn w/Plot, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Brotherly Love, Incest, Mourning Loss,World About To End Sex, F**k Chuck SexWORDS: 1842 wordsSUMMARY: (S14, E20 Moriah - Post Episode) Setting is MOL bunker. Brothers are alone after reaper, Jessica, saved them from zombie apocalypse in the cemetery. Dean is removing bullet from Sam's shoulder. They are still trying to let everything sink in. Jack's dead and Chuck's just as much a bag of dicks as his angels. Worse! Sam shot God! What an impressive resume Sam has now. "I shot Chuck. What have you done lately?" Dean raises his hand, "I killed Hitler!" [Insert Sam's epic bitchface HERE.]~~~~~Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.~~~~~





	"I Shot Chuck. What Have You Done Lately?"

"That was pretty fucking stupid." Dean digs deeper for the bullet in Sam's shoulder.

Sam grits his teeth. He pants, "You would've done the same."

"Shoot God? Ah no, I don't think so." He's almost got it.

"Chuck's a god, but he..." Sam starts to black out.

"Sammy?" Dean stops digging for the bullet. He pulls off his gloves and pats Sam's cheek. "Hey, you okay?"

Sam takes a deep breath and looks into his brother's eyes. "Did you get it?"

Dean moves his fingers through Sam's damp hair. He moves his thumb repeatedly over Sam's hairline in a comforting motion. "Not yet. It's deep. I don't even know what kind of bullet it is. I can see it, but it's hard to get a grip on."

Sam sighs. "Just hurry."

Dean kisses Sam's forehead. "Sure." He puts on new gloves and picks up the tools he was using to try and grip this fucking chunk of metal embedded beneath layers of muscle in Sam's upper pectoral region.

Sam stays very relaxed and this time Dean gets lucky. He's able to grab the bullet and remove it. He cleans out the wound with antiseptic solution before suturing it closed.

When done bandaging up his brother, Dean cleans up the bullet and takes a good look at it. "Sam. Look at these markings."

Sam's not feeling well. He's still lying in his own bed and hasn't made any attempt to move. "I'll look later."

Dean sets it on Sam's dresser. He cleans up everything and then goes to take a shower.

He returns to Sam's room and finds him asleep, so he goes to his own room and gets some sleep.

~~~~~

It's morning and Sam's still sleeping, which is good. He needs to heal.

Dean makes breakfast and puts a plate in the fridge for Sam just in case he wakes up hungry.

Sam gets up and takes a shower.

Dean was expecting Sam to come into the Kitchen. He doesn't.

Dean goes to check in on Sam. He finds Sam in bed, curled up on his side and weeping. He thinks about giving him his privacy.

Just as Dean's about to turn away, images of Jack's burned out eyes and scorched wings on the grass beside his dead body fill his mind. He remembers a vibrant young man learning how to drive his Baby saying, _"I'm just like you!"_

Now Dean's crying.

Sam looks up with blurry eyes and sees Dean in his doorway. "Dean?"

Dean goes to his brother. Sam sits up and they sit on the bed holding each other while silently weeping for the son they never asked for, but ended up somehow adopting, loving and raising as if he was their own flesh and blood.

"I'm sorry Sammy. You were right about all of this." Dean feels awful about wanting Jack dead.

Sam places his hand on Dean's chest. "Remember when you locked me up in Bobby's iron panic room and I escaped? I went straight to Ruby so I could kill Lilith."

"Cas left the door unlocked on purpose." Dean's still a bit angry with the angel.

"My point is that you should have killed me back then to stop the rise of Lucifer, but you didn't. Just like you didn't kill Jack." Sam hates Chuck so much right now.

Dean buries his face against Sam's neck and shoulder. He grips the back of Sam's shirt while holding him tight. "You're my brother. I couldn't lose you. Not then or now. Don't you see?" Dean looks into Sam's eyes. "I'll always choose you. Over angels. Over demons. Over lovers. Over friends. Over family. Over gods. Over heaven and hell." Dean swallows hard. "Over Jack. I'll always put you first. When I said the world could burn if you weren't beside me, I meant it. The fucked up part is Chuck knows it and has played us for so long."

Sam sees how hurt and angry Dean is. He pulls Dean in for a kiss. Dean kisses Sam willingly. Sam slowly lays back on the bed with Dean kissing him.

Dean kisses Sam trying to let go of all these emotions he normally keeps bottled up inside. His body rests on top of Sam's, but he avoids Sam's injured shoulder.

Sam holds Dean. His large hands move over Dean's back. He wipes at his brother's tears. "Dean." He directs Dean's hand toward his very hard dick while still kissing him.

Dean cups Sam's hardness. "You sure about this?" He licks at Sam's ear and nips at it. He whispers, "You really want your big brother to suck you off?"

Sam moans. He turns to look into his brother's eyes. "I want you to fuck me so good I forget that we're just action figures in Chuck's best selling novel."

Dean doesn't need to be asked twice. He's fantasized about being with Sammy since forever. He's just never had the courage to say or do anything. Sam hasn't put a shirt on. Dean pulls Sam's jeans and underwear off along with his socks.

Neither of them have done this before. Dean looks at Sam's naked body with a desire in his eyes and soul. He pulls his own robe off and then removes his underwear and t-shirt.

Sam looks at Dean's bare skin and desires him deeply. Not just the need to have Dean touching him, but to feel Dean's body against his.

Dean senses Sam's urgency. He gets into bed and rests his body gently on top of his brother's.

He doesn't want to hurt Sam's shoulder or reinjure himself. He hurt his hip and thigh when Chuck threw him into the tombstone breaking it and almost crushing him. They're just lucky that Jessica, the reaper Billie assigned to them, was watching everything. She got them out of the cemetary and back to the bunker in the blink of an eye. Jessica saved them from the zombies and the hell that Chunk unleashed. At least they're okay for the moment.

The brothers will need to get back to work soon enough, but not tonight.

Tonight Dean will make love to Sam, proving once again that Chuck has no control over their lives. Dean feels a never ending need to protect his brother. Now it's become a need to love him more deeply than he's ever loved anyone.

Tonight Sam will help ground his brother by making sure he knows just how much he's loved and needed. Sam can't hardly draw breath unless he knows Dean's okay. Tonight he will be sharing every breath with Dean. Showing Dean it's okay to love and to be loved, knowing neither of them might be alive long enough to see tomorrow. They've wasted enough time already.

Sam holds Dean's face. "You are my everything. What has me so hard for you right now isn't your sexy looks and bravado. It's your devotion and the way you see beyond my flaws. Your unconditional love toward me... and toward Jack. I never in a million years would have thought..."

Dean kisses Sam. He loves Sam deeply and he's right. Jack broke through Dean's barriers. Dean started seeing Jack as a son. Right now, he's seeing Sam as something more. After kissing him breathless, Dean grins. He kisses Sam's neck. "You got me hard the minute you shot Chuck."

Sam laughs. "Really?"

"Mmm" He kisses over Sam's chest and across his bullet wound. "Really."

Sam moans.

Dean strokes Sam's cock.

Sam arches his back. "I'd have shot him at that stupid convention years ago had I known."

Dean laughs. "We both would have." He starts giving his brother the best blow job he's ever had.

It's not the best blow job Sam's ever had because of Dean's talent at giving head. It's because Sam's been fantasizing about it for so long. Waking up hard and needy from dreaming about this moment. Masturbating to the thought of green eyes looking up at him while choking on his throbbing hardness.

Sam swears several times as Dean brings Sam closer and closer to finishing things. Sam pushes Dean back. "I want you." He hands Dean a bottle of lube.

Dean takes the bottle and lies on top of Sam kissing him. They kiss for several minutes while slowly moving against each other. Sam grips Dean's ass firmly and grinds up against him.

It's both painful and wonderful for Dean. He's so hard and the friction is perfect, but his hips are aching from his injury. Sam grabbing his ass takes his breath away. He winces and gasps against Sam's lips.

Dean sits up and lubes his fingers and then Sam's hole. He then lubes his cock. Sam holds his legs up and Dean slowly pushes his very hard cock inside his brother.

Sam's now wincing. "Don't stop till you're all the way."

Dean gets all the way inside. He leans down and kisses Sam while his fingers move through his hair. "You okay?" Sam has a tear roll from the corner of his eye. Dean catches it with his thumb.

Sam smiles as he touches his brother's face. "This is my heaven. Everything's perfect."

Dean knows exactly what he means. He slowly moves his hips and gradually builds up speed. Sam lifts his hips to meet Dean's thrusts. Dean is up on his knees while holding Sam's hips. He's getting so close. He pauses and looks into his brother's eyes.

Sam can tell Dean's right on the edge. Sam opens his arms. "Come here."

Dean lowers himself into Sam's arms. He thrusts and cums as Sam holds him. "Sammy. Unhhmm. Sam." His head is against Sam's good shoulder and Sam's hand is in his hair.

Sam holds Dean tighter as he too goes over the edge. "Dean!" Thrusting his own hips upward against his brother's body. Dean's cock slips out of him while Sam continues getting some friction against Dean's body until his orgasm subsides.

They stay like this for a while. Sam holding Dean against his chest. Dean listening to Sam's heart beating so fast and slowly calming down to a normal tempo. "I'm glad you didn't kill him."

Sam says nothing at first. He knows Dean can't stand the thought of losing him. If he killed Chuck, he would have died too. The more he thinks about it, the more he knows the truth. "We have to find a way to end all this. He can't continue to treat people like fictional characters that can be trashed to fit his narrative."

Dean sits up. "We'll find a way. For now, let's clean up and grab something to eat."

Sam sits up next to his brother. He rests his head on his shoulder.

Dean kisses Sam's forehead. "We'll be okay."

"We always are." Sam gets up and takes Dean's hand pulling him up. They go to the showers naked while holding hands.

Things won't ever be the same for them. At least they have each other to hold on to as the world around them falls apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever know. ❤


End file.
